Four Strangers
by MrsHoranLoverBTR
Summary: One Shot about how the guys became friends. Short but wanted to see what you guys think :)


Kendall's P.O.V

I looked at my hockey stick leaning against my wall. It started to look a bit tacky and old. Maybe I could buy a new one. I picked up my piggy bank and shaked all of the money out. $28.52. Good thing I saved up. I put the money in my pocket and went downstairs.

"Moooooooooooooom" I dragged out my sentence

"Yes sweetie?" She asked

"Could I buy a new hockey stick? I have the money and everything, its because mine's a bit tacky now." I begged her

"Sure, just make sure you are back before dinner." I jumped in the air and rushed to the door.

"Kenny, can you play with me?" Katie held my left leg.

"Katie i-"

"How about if you take her with you Ken?" Mom suggested

"Yes Kenny, me wanna come! Me wanna come!" Katie jumped up and down.

"Alright." I picked her up and put her shoes on her.

"Bye mom!" I yelled before closing the door and heading off to the mall. Katie skipped happily by my side jumping around and giggling.

"We're going to the mall we're going to the mall." She let go of my hand and raced towards the mall I gaped as she ran straight for the store.

"Katie!" I shouted. I looked around. She was no where in sight! In the space of ten minutes I've lost her. Way a go Kendall, what is mom going to say?

"Katie!" I shouted once again

"Yes." A small voice said next to me.

"Where did you go?" I grabbed her hand, walking to the sports store

"Running." She had a big smile on her face.

"Let's go and search for a new hockey stick and Katie do not run off." I told her

"I won't kenny." We walked into the store and looked at the range of sticks. There was loads. Different lengths, different prices.

"Baby sis, what do you think of this one?" I pointed at one of the sticks.

"Katie?" I turned around to see no Katie, again.

"Damit!" I moaned.

I started circling the shop, calling Katie's name. Wow, this store huge!

"Katie, where are-" I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I helped the short, black hair, guy up.

"It's alright! I should have warned you!" He chuckled, "I'm Logan. You're..."

"Kendall." I finished off his sentence.

"Kendall, do you need help on finding Katie which is your-"

"Sister, and if you're good at looking for a small five year olds. You would be good help, thanks." I laughed. We both started walking around the store, until a tanned boy caught Logan's attention.

"James could you help us out?" Logan asked. So the boy called James, probably one of his friends.

"Who's us?" James questioned

"Me and Kendall." Logan pointed at me, "His little sister ran off somewhere in the store and we're trying to find her."

"Oh sure." He flashed me a winning smile and shook my hand.

"So you play hockey?" He asked. I nodded.

"Cool I play left, Logan's defence and Carlos is goalie what's your position?"

"Most of the time center" I said.

"So how does she look like?" Logan asked

"Medium length hair, brunette, brown eyes, white head band , striped top and pink jeans. She around this tall." I put my hand in the air trying to give them a rough height of Katie.

"I saw her, she was heading near that skates." James said

"She could still be there?" I asked

"Let's go and check." We all rushed there and see if she was there. Nothing.

"Hey guys! What you looking for and who's your friend?" A guy asked. He was shorter than logan by an inch and he was wearing a helmet, I could tell this boy is wild and crazy.

"Carlos this is Kendall, Kendall this is Carlos. We're trying to find his little sister, have you seen a little girl running about?" Logan asked

"Yeah, I told her to sit down on the bench and stay there while I look for you. Katie come here, I found him" Carlos called out. Katie slowly appeared from the corner and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Kenny!" She ran up to me. I picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Oh thank god! What were you thinking katie!" Katie looked at me sadly.

"I sorry." A tear rolled down her face while she hugged me.

"Don't cry baby sister. Carlos found you and not a random stranger which is a good thing." I said

"You don't love me." Katie said into my top.

"Yes I do Katie. Why would you think that?" I asked her. I was quite surprised, I love Katie more than anything! Why would she think that?

"Because I did a bad thing." She cried into my chest.

"Katie, I love you to the moon and back twice, remember that ok?"

"Ok Kenny. I love you to the moon and back twice too!" She shouted

"Why don't you say thank you to Carlos for finding you?" I suggested, I put her down and she ran up to Carlos.

"Thank you Carlos" She hugged him

"It's ok Katie!" He smiled

"So are you guys doing anything now I mean we could go get lunch and get to know each other more?" I asked

"Yeah sure, don't you want to buy your hockey stick?" Carlos asked

"And loose Katie again, no thank you." I chuckled, "I'll buy it another day."

I picked up Katie and we walked over to the food court.

"So what do you guys want, I'm paying?" I asked

* * *

There is a little one shot for you guys! I wanted to post this up so i did! I haven't been on here for months! I will try and update Save Me Big Time Rush as soon as i can! Who's excited for 24/Seven? I am! I'm also writing this new story about Kendall and Katie so i'll post that up as well and see what you guys think. Thanks and bye rushers 3


End file.
